Synge-wardawgs War
The Synge-wardawgs War was an armed conflict that took place by the end of march of 2011 between Synge and wardawgs. Lead-up to the Conflict The relationships between Synge (EVIL) and VNV had deteriorated becouse of the help VNV members provided to players with an agrssive attitude, wich is an attitude that caused (and still does) divissions in-game. wardawgs had, a short time before, a conflict with many players, since he looked for a general expantion, in order to achieve what he called "a minimun level to play the game" (or so). Meanwhile, Synge had taken a part in the O*A-Scorpse/bomberman War a short time before. After this conflict, Scorpse payed Synge for his fleet with a 100 bays DS (ScorpseWas1st). The situation between both players rose up in the forums, moe information can be taken rom there. In general terms, EVIL hijacked a Serenity post in the nebulous forum. Short after, wardawgs published the "destroyed message" for his attack over ScorpseWas1st. War Declaration The inmediate reaction took place in at least two threads in the forum. Inmeditly Synge declared war over VNV becouse of not keeping theire members calm and feeding "loose cannons". Along with this, he offered his planets in selling, as an effective mean to raise funds for his campaign. The declaration was recieved by VNV elements with agressive atittude. Some players argued this was just a generalization of the whole faction by one player, and informed wardawgs was a dettaged player and attacked everyone. However, Synge mantaind his position. wardawgs apealed to fun in the game, however defending his actions. Maneuvers As a first sight, the main objective of the war was a retialation: Synge looked for the destruction of wardawgs fleet, and some punishment for VNV, however this was done only partially. The main target was the DS Minerva, of wardawgs. wardawgs, after destroying ScorpseWas1st invaded Abigor (G-D2-12) and used his ships samsung and an untagged ship to attack Tsar Bomba DS, with no succes. Inmediatly Tsar Bomba was withdrawed to Kyat Drive Yards, a nearby elyseum, and the Dahak DS was sent to liberate Guildchucked, a nearby system previously taken by wardawgs, after a refit in KDY Manufactorum (G-D2-7), Dahak retook Abigor. A few battles were held by both Dahak and Tsar Bomba in the area, destroying four ships. Later to the area arrived Morgoth`s Hammer DS (Synge), destroying one the fleet2 ship and taking position in KDY Manufactorum system, later destroying fleet1 ship. By that time, Synge organized a few maneuvers: His objective against wardawgs was to nuke his planets until nothing was left. His DSs were to cover Bombardier-1 ship. One of his DS was to attack Muzz, but by the time his fleets was destroyed already. This went on until both Tsar Bomba and Dahak arrive to Dungueon Master system (D-E1-13) in order to attack it. Synge seemed to expect VNV to reconcider it`s position towards wardawgs before attacking the system, otherwise changing it after, but this failed since it just opened another front for the war. Dahak attacked the Boomstick SD, owned by Aryz, and destroyed it, then destroyed Oblivion, another DS in the system. After that the attack was kept over huge ships in the system, Dahak alone destroyed 17 ships in the system. After a few bombardments over Dungeon Master Prime, an invation force took control of the planet, just to disrupt VNV`s productions in the system, however, no production was held at the moment. By this moment, the war involved VNV, wardawgs and Synge, and had turned into a multi-frontal war. Bombardments Synge used his Bombardier-1 ship to nuke several wardawgs` or other VNV`s planets. Bloodlords, Rhea, Wizardry were the first victims of the operation. Dogfights Dahak and Tsar Bomba held the seek and destroy operations, while Bombardier-1 held the nuke maneuvers. About 13 ships were destroyed after the battle at Dungeon Master. These maneuvers took place around the Pandora`s Box system, wich was the next target of the operation. To be continued...